


A Hunting Hawk

by Birdpeople (DeusExMachina)



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: And Uther wants Arthur to fear and respect magic, Basically Uther hires Merlin to tutor Arthur, Because Merlin has "made a study of magic", But Merlin has his own ideas about Arthur's education, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeusExMachina/pseuds/Birdpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin narrowed his eyes. “Albion is full to bursting with magic. If you’re to be a great king, not merely the good one the people are currently content with, you’re going to have to accept some hard truths about your lands and your subjects. Whatever your father had in mind when he sought me out, this is what I mean to impress on you; that if you try to rule the magic of your lands as your father has been: blindly and without mercy or understanding, your kingdom will suffer.”</p><p>When Arthur found his voice, it was low and menacing. “I could have you executed for saying that.”</p><p>Merlin shrugged. “And yet I speak the truth. You may one day even realize that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunting Hawk

Prince Arthur was seventeen years old when it was decided that there was a need for change in his education. He had been tutored privately all his life by court philosophers, advisers, retired generals, captains of the guard, and pensioned state officials. King Uther was proud of his progress.

 

And yet his son was light-hearted, arrogant, and confident to a fault. He grew up in an era of peace, something for which Uther was profoundly grateful.

 

But he did not fear magic.

 

Arthur knew in the vague, instinctual way that children pick things up from their parents without questioning them that Magic Was Bad. Magic was illegal. It had left him motherless and with a father who was unforgiving and often distant. But he had never seen this force, so to him it remained something dangerous and exciting and forbidden.

 

Uther disapproved. And so, a new tutor was hired.

 

When the young man sloped through the front gates, lanky and tired with creases in his boots, Arthur’s first thought was that he was just a boy- surely no older than the Prince himself.

 

When Arthur was summoned to the council hall, he met the young man for the first time, standing relaxed but alert by the King’s side. Arthur was annoyed that the young man did not so much as look at him, at least until Uther introduced them.

 

Uther clapped a large hand on the young man’s shoulder. Arthur noticed him wince and privately gloried in the sign of weakness.

 

“Arthur,” his father rumbled, “This is Merlin. He has made it his life’s study to know all there is to know of magic. He has traveled far to impart his teachings unto you, and you would do well to learn from him in the coming year.”

 

Arthur studied Merlin contemptuously. He looked skinny and underfed, and yet he moved with a weary assuredness that belied his short years. His jetty hair just fell around his prominent ears, and his eyes- Arthur paused. His eyes were tired, true, but they were sharp and as cutting as any blade in the royal armory.

 

Merlin held out a hand. Presumptuous to think himself equal to a Prince. Arthur took it haughtily and shook, feeling bird-like bones and fragile skin.

 

Merlin looked him straight in the eye- again, showing breathtaking gall in doing so- and murmured, “I hope we shall get along, my Prince.” If there was a dubious cast to his voice, Arthur charitably chalked it up to weariness.

 

Uther smiled. “I trust I can count on you to make your own introductions,” he said. “I’ll take my leave. Arthur, ask a servant to show Merlin to his room.” The King left.

 

Once he had, Merlin heaved a sigh and dropped into one of the seats around the conference table. Arthur gritted his teeth. He, a royal, was still on his feet, and due deference should be demonstrated by those of lesser status following his example.

 

“So,” Arthur said tightly, “You’ve studied magic all of your life, have you? If you don’t mind my asking, how long would that be, _exactly_?” he placed a deliberate, sneering emphasis on the last word.

 

“I told your father twenty-four years,” Merlin said, head back, piercing blue eyes hidden for the time being.

 

“And the truth?”

 

“Nineteen.”

 

“So you are a child.”

 

Merlin blinked his eyes open once more. “Less so than you are.” He frowned at Arthur. “And while we’re on the subject, there’s something you ought to know. I realize that you’re probably used to treating your tutors like servants, but while I still have lessons to impart to you, I expect you to treat me as an equal. I am your teacher, and therefore you will recognize my knowledge and experience with respect. I really do hope that we’ll get along.”

 

Arthur was incensed. He had _never_ been spoken to so casually. “And what lessons do you have to impart?” He gritted out.

 

Merlin studied him coolly before motioning for Arthur to sit down. When he remained standing, Merlin shrugged and leaned his elbows on the table. “I have made a study of magic, as your father said.”

 

“But there’s more to it,” Arthur said.

 

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “Yes, there is. Albion is full to bursting with magic. If you’re to be a great king, not merely the good one the people are currently content with, you’re going to have to accept some hard truths about your lands and your subjects. Whatever your father had in mind when he sought me out, this is what I mean to impress on you; that if you try to rule the magic of your lands as your father has been: blindly and without mercy or understanding, your kingdom will suffer.”

 

When Arthur found his voice, it was low and menacing. “I could have you executed for saying that.”

 

Merlin shrugged. “And yet I speak the truth. You may one day even realize that.”

 

Arthur turned on his heel, stalking the length of the room, intending to tell his father of the traitorous new tutor. He was arrested by Merlin’s voice.

 

“I understand you must feel overwhelmed. Know this: though I am to be your teacher, and am, in that dynamic, to be your superior, I consider us equals. To that end, I invite you to show me the world as you see it, as I do the same for you. Instruct me in your world. You’ll find me as willing a student as I am a teacher.”

 

That gave Arthur pause. Hand flat on the door, he considered. He had been called a prodigy, a natural in combat, riding, fencing, archery, and many other skills. But never once had he been asked to bend his expertise to the education of others.

 

Finally, he pushed open the door to find Gwen patiently waiting there. Arthur cleared his throat. “I believe there is a room waiting for the new royal tutor?” He asked, formal and as charming as he knew how to be.

 

Gwen dropped a curtsy. “Indeed there is, my Prince.”

 

“Very good. Then I’ll pass him on to you in short order, Guinevere.”

 

“Yes, my Prince.”

 

Arthur carefully drew back into the room, allowing the door to slide flush with the wall. He started to see Merlin hovering beside him. The young man was really only a few inches the taller of them. He wore an approving look on his face.

 

“You treat your servants with respect.”

 

“I’ve known Guinevere for many years. She deserves my respect.”

 

Merlin gave a firm nod, a brightness in his eyes. “You have one final question for me?”

 

Arthur considered Merlin, face-to-face. “From whence does the name ‘Merlin’ come?”

 

Merlin’s smile turned gentle, sad. “From an old friend. And from me.”

 

“A hunting hawk,” Arthur said, wonderingly.

 

“Yes, a hunting hawk.” Merlin passed a hand across his face and sighed. “Although I must confess, in your father’s court I feel much more of a mouse than a hawk.”

 

Arthur laughed, although he wasn’t sure of the joke, and stood aside to let Merlin pass.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! talk to me on tumblr and see more of my writing stuff at quasi-birdpeople.tumblr.com
> 
> Tell me what you think!!


End file.
